NijiAkaWeek 2016
by reevalina
Summary: #NIJIAKAWEEK2K16 [Day 1: Regrets / Acceptance] [Day 2: Captain / Family] [Day 3: Instinct / Seduction] [Day 4: Distance / Misunderstanding. Hanya sejumput kisah saat sebuah kesalahpahaman hadir diantara jarak yang memisahkan keduanya.] [Day 5: Music / Change] [Day 6: Future / Words] [Day 7: Rules / Travel]
1. Day 1

Sebuah fiksi untuk meramaikan **#NijiAkaWeek2K16**

 **Day 1 – Regret / Acceptance.**

Note: Inspired by Pandora Hearts. Agak berbeda dari versi aslinya, karena harus disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita.

Enjoy the story!

—

Lagu itu lagi.

Shuuzo tengah berbaring di halaman mansion yang dihuninya dengan mata terpejam. Ia membuka matanya saat mendengar lantunan lembut biola—lagu yang sama seperti yang ia dengarkan di jam yang sama hari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau menganggu tidur siangku, Seishina." ujarnya setengah berteriak. Ia telah mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada batang pohon, dengan kepala mendongak memandang balkon lantai dua, tempat suara biola tersebut berasal. Senyumnya melebar saat lantunan biola itu berhenti, disusul dengan munculnya sesosok gadis berambut merah di balkon tersebut.

"Nijimura-san?"

"Yo." Senyum Shuuzo lenyap, digantikan oleh ekspresi jengkel yang dibuat-buat. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena mengganggu tidurku, eh, Hime-sama."

Alih-alih merengut protes, gadis bernama Seishina itu justru tersenyum lebar. Tampaknya ia menangkap kode terselubung yang dilontarkan Shuuzo; bahwa lelaki itu ingin ditemani olehnya. Seishina malah dengan senang hati menurutinya. "Tunggu sebentar, Nijimura-san."

Shuuzo bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga dengan sedikit tergesa, membuatnya terkekeh pelan. "Jangan tergesa begitu. Aku tak ingin dimarahi Tuan Glen kalau kau jatuh." Godanya. Membuat gadis berambut merah itu merengut saat berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Seijuurou nii-sama tidak akan marah, karena aku tidak akan jatuh." Seishina menghentikan langkahnya, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shuuzo. Mengundang seringai iseng dari lelaki berambut hitam itu. "Tidak di pangkuanku saja?"

"Nijimura-san norak sekali." Seishina membuang muka ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang menguasai wajahnya, sementara Shuuzo tergelak puas karena berhasil membuatnya tersipu.

"Tidak terasa, besok sudah waktunya."

Tawa Shuuzo terhenti secara perlahan saat mendengar gumaman Seishina. Manik kelabunya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu yang berusaha disembunyikan. Ia mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain saat Seishina menatapnya, merasa kesulitan bernafas setiap kali topik ini muncul, merasa tak mampu menatap manik semerah darah Seishina. "Kau tahu, Seishina—" Shuuzo berdeham, mengutuk tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. "—aku selalu mau membantu kalau kau ingin kabur."

Ia memberanikan diri menatap Seishina. Mendapati si gadis tersenyum lembut, dengan sebelah tangan terangkat dan mengusap pipi Shuuzo. "Nijimura-san sudah tahu apa jawabanku, bukan? Kita sudah sering membahasnya satu bulan ini."

Shuuzo tahu, sangat tahu. Dan fakta bahwa Seishina sama sekali tak berniat berubah pikiran ini sedikit mengganggunya.

Seishina, adalah salah satu dari sekian anak yang terlahir dengan bola mata semerah darah. Anak pembawa sial, begitulah orang lain menyebutnya, meski Shuuzo sama sekali tak setuju dengan itu. Shuuzo selalu berpikir bahwa Seishina memiliki mata yang cantik. Bagaimana mungkin mata secantik itu adalah pembawa sial?

Seperti yang diramalkan, seorang anak pembawa sial selalu terlahir sedarah dengan penerus Glen—sebutan untuk pemimpin klan Baskerville—dan siapapun yang memegang nama Glen akan mewarisi chain bersayap hitam, memiliki kewajiban untuk menjatuhkan anak pembawa sial ke dasar Abyss. Dengan kata lain, membunuhnya. Dan itu adalah tugas Seijuurou, kakak kembar Seishina sendiri.

Shuuzo menghela nafas. Memikirkan bahwa Seishina akan dieksekusi atas sesuatu yang bukan kesalahan membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Tangannya terangkat, menggenggam tangan Seishina yang membelai lembut pipinya. "Kau yakin? Aku—aku bisa membawamu kemanapun—"

"Nijimura-san." Seishina tahu-tahu menyela. Ekspresinya tampak setenang tadi, namun kini matanya memandang lurus manik kelabu Shuuzo hingga terasa menembus jantung. "Aku berterima kasih atas tawaranmu. Tapi ini adalah takdirku sebagai anak pembawa sial—"

"Omong kosong." Shuuzo mendesis tajam. Matanya berkilat penuh emosi sementara tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Seishina yang menyentuh pipinya. "Takdir bisa diubah asalkan kau mau berusaha, bukan menyerah begini, Seishina!"

"Membawaku kabur tak akan mengubah takdir, Nijimura-san." Seishina tersenyum tipis, sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh emosi Shuuzo. "Itu hanya lari dari kenyataan. Kau tahu betul itu."

"Seijuurou sudah gila kalau ia tega menjatuhkanmu ke tempat terkutuk itu. Tidakkah kau berpikir demikian?!"

Seishina menggeleng, seulas senyum tipis masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Abyss bukanlah tempat terkutuk. Dan Seijuurou nii-sama tidak gila karena menjatuhkanku ke sana, Nijimura-san. Abyss memang tempat kami, dan ini sudah kewajiban nii-sama sebagai seorang Glen."

Genggaman tangan Shuuzo terlepas setelahnya, selalu merasa frustasi ketika berdebat dengan Seishina mengenai hal ini. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Seishina selalu keras kepala menentang keinginan Shuuzo untuk membawanya kabur. Berakhir dengan menatapnya sendu, lalu berusaha melakukan apapun yang bisa meredakan emosi Shuuzo. Kali ini pun seperti itu.

"Seandainya aku bisa menggantikanmu." Shuuzo bergumam lirih, lalu menarik Seishina mendekat dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. Seishina tampak terkejut, namun sama sekali tak menolaknya. Gadis itu justru melingkarkan tangannya di leher Shuuzo detik berikutnya dan memejamkan mata. Menyalurkan segenap perasaannya melalui ciuman itu. Bahwa sesungguhnya, ia pun tak ingin berpisah dengan Shuuzo.

—

Ruangan menyerupai aula besar di bawah mansion telah dipenuhi seluruh anggota Baskerville yang mengenakan jubah hitam, berdiri berjajar membentuk lingkaran. Di bagian tengahnya, Seishina duduk berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk. Shuuzo memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Seishina tampak cantik dengan gaun merah-hitam itu. Sayang sekali, Shuuzo tak bisa melihat bola mata semerah darah milik Seishina yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Seijuurou, kakak kembar Seishina yang menyandang gelar Glen, melangkah lambat menuju adik kembarnya. Bola mata emasnya menatap dingin permukaan lantai—Shuuzo bisa melihat keengganan disana, meski Seijuurou tidak menunjukkannya. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh puncak kepala Seishina—dan saat itulah gadis itu mendongak. Tersenyum lembut pada kakaknya seraya menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Seijuurou. Membuat Shuuzo mendecih pelan.

 _Tidak._

 _Hentikan._

 _Berhentilah memasang ekspresi seolah kau baik-baik saja, Seishina._

Muncul simbol klan Baskerville yang menyala-nyala di lantai, disusul dengan munculnya rantai-rantai yang mengikat tubuh Seishina. Shuuzo nyaris menarik keluar pedangnya saat mendengar suara tercekik Seishina akibat rantai yang melilit lehernya. Sayangnya, sebuah tangan mencengkram lengan Shuuzo. Menahannya berbuat sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

 _Lepaskan aku, sialan._

"Jangan macam-macam, Shuuzo. Seishina tak akan senang melihatmu melakukan apapun yang hendak kau lakukan barusan." Desis sebuah suara. Shuuzo tak memberikan respon apapun selain menepis tangan yang menahan lengannya. Namun, hal itu hanya membuat cengkraman itu semakin mengerat.

 _Brengsek._

"Akashi Seishina."

 _Jangan diteruskan._

"Aku, sebagai pemegang rantai keadilan, akan melakukan penghakiman atas dirimu."

 _Hentikan._

"Dosamu adalah—"

 _Seishina bukan seorang pendosa—_

"—terlahir sebagai anak pembawa sial sehingga mengancam kedamaian Abyss."

Shuuzo semakin meronta berusaha melepaskan diri saat sebuah lubang hitam muncul menggantikan simbol Baskerville, tepat di lantai yang dipijak Seishina. Seijuurou mundur beberapa langkah seiring dengan melebarnya lubang hitam tersebut.

 _Tidak. Lubang hitam itu akan menelan Seishina._

"Tch—LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK?!"

Teriakan Shuuzo menarik perhatian seluruh ruangan, termasuk Seishina. Shuuzo sendiri tak peduli—ia masih meronta melepaskan diri dari dua orang berbadan besar yang kini menahan tubuhnya. Rontaannya semakin menjadi saat satu per satu rantai yang menjerat Seishina terlepas, bersiap menjatuhkan tubuhnya kapan saja. Seishina menatap Shuuzo yang semakin memberontak dengan seulas senyum lembut. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sederet kata yang membuat Shuuzo membeku seketika.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Nijimura-san. Maafkan aku..."_

[END]

A/N: Yang ingin saya sampaikan di fanfik ini adalah, penyesalan Nijimura yang tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkan Seishina dari eksekusi. Tapi sepertinya tak tersampaikan dengan baik ya /pundung/ fanfik pertama setelah dua tahun hiatus menulis dan fanfik pertama di fandom ini. Maaf jadi kacau begini. /menghilang/


	2. Day 2

Sebuah fiksi untuk meramaikan **#NijiAkaWeek2K16**

 **Day** **2** **–** **Captain / Family** **.**

Note: 23y.o!Nijimura, 22y.o!Akashi. Kuroko Setsuna dalam fiksi ini adalah anak dari Kuroko (22y.o) dan Momoi (22y.o). Dan di fiksi ini, Kuroko dan Seishina adalah saudara sepupu.

Enjoy the story!

—

Maksud hati ingin berkencan, apa daya keponakan sang pacar menghadang.

Shuuzo mendengus jengkel. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti melihat sang kekasih, Akashi Seishina, mengabaikannya. Gadis berambut merah itu malah asik bermain dengan makhluk mungil bermata besar yang berisik menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Oh, maksud Shuuzo, keponakan Seishina yang bernama Kuroko Setsuna.

Berbagai macam cara sudah dicobanya untuk menarik perhatian sang kekasih. Namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Perhatian Seishina benar-benar hanya tertuju pada keponakannya seorang. Memang, terdengar tak masuk akal jika ia merasa tersisih hanya karena Seishina jauh lebih memperhatikan Setsuna. Setsuna baru menginjak usia satu tahun bulan Januari lalu, jelas membutuhkan perhatian lebih ketimbang Shuuzo yang sudah berusia kepala dua.

"Nijimura-san, bisa tolong jaga Setsuna sebentar? Aku mau membuatkan susu untuknya, sepertinya dia haus."

"Oke."

Tanpa protes, Shuuzo beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu apartemen Seishina, lalu mendudukkan diri di dekat tubuh gembul Setsuna. Mata besar Setsuna menatapnya saat menyadari ada orang lain yang menggantikan Seishina di dekatnya. Shuuzo balas menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, mulai merasa was-was. Makhluk sekecil ini biasanya menangis saat ada orang asing muncul didekatnya. Dan kalau sampai Setsuna menangis karenanya, Seishina pasti marah padanya.

Sudah batal kencan, kena marah pula. Pasti menyebalkan.

Shuuzo lalu mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling, lalu menyambar bola karet yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dan menunjukkannya pada Setsuna. "Err—mau main?" tanyanya, ekstra hati-hati. Setsuna kecil mengerjapkan mata selama beberapa saat, lalu melonjak kecil sambil tertawa dengan kedua tangan terangkat. "Ain!"

Sebuah cengiran muncul di wajah Shuuzo. Agaknya, respon Setsuna barusan membuatnya luar biasa senang. Setidaknya, itu pertanda bahwa Setsuna tidak takut padanya, kan?

Digulirkannya bola karet itu pada Setsuna. Mata Setsuna tampak berbinar senang saat bola karetnya bergulir menghampirinya. Tangannya yang kecil dan gemuk berusaha meraih bola tersebut—Shuuzo lalu dibuat kaget saat Setsuna tiba-tiba saja melempar bolanya dengan asal hingga bergulir ke arah dapur. Shuuzo lalu beranjak, bermaksud mengambilkan bola tersebut. Namun diurungkannya saat ia melihat Setsuna merangkak cepat menyusulnya. Jadilah ia berjongkok di depan pintu menuju dapur sembari menunggu Setsuna kecil sampai di depannya.

"Wah—kalian sedang bermain?"

Shuuzo dan Setsuna sama-sama mendongak saat keduanya mendengar suara Seishina. Shuuzo tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir, sementara Setsuna kembali melonjak senang sambil meneriakkan kata 'ain!'.

Seishina tertawa kecil, lalu membungkuk untuk menggendong Setsuna, yang dengan senang hati mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas—pertanda minta digendong. "Oke, mainnya sudah dulu, ya? Setsuna harus minum susu lalu tidur."

Shuuzo lalu beranjak berdiri dan mengacak rambut Setsuna lembut—sementara si balita tertawa-tawa ceria entah karena apa. Ia lalu beralih menatap Seishina, "Kutunggu di ruang tengah, oke?" katanya sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah ruang tengah. Seishina mengangguk untuk mengiyakan, sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Shuuzo kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Pandangannya tertuju pada layar televisi, namun sepertinya pikirannya melayang ke hal yang lain. Bermain bersama Setsuna membuatnya berpikir tentang susuatu yang tak pernah dipikirkannya sebelumnya; kira-kira, bagaimana rasanya menikah dan mengurus darah dagingnya sendiri?

—

"Setsuna sudah tidur?"

Seishina mengangguk, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shuuzo. "Nijimura-san sedang menonton apa?"

"Baby's Day Out—eh, maaf aku mengobrak-abrik rak kasetmu."

"Tidak masalah." Gumamnya singkat, sementara ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Shuuzo. "Aku tidak tahu Nijimura-san suka film seperti ini?"

Shuuzo beralih menatap gadisnya. Iseng mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pelipisnya sebelum menjawab. "Baru saja tertarik setelah melihat Setsuna, sejujurnya." Ujarnya sambil nyengir. Seishina mendengus geli mendengarnya. "Kenapa? Nijimura-san ingin punya anak?"

"Hanya membayangkan." Shuuzo meralat kalimat Seishina. Matanya masih mengamati bayi kecil yang berkeliaran di tengah kota dalam film tersebut. "Bagaimana ya, anak kita di masa depan?"

Mendengar kata 'anak kita' dalam kalimat Shuuzo, membuat Seishina merona. Fakta bahwa Shuuzo membayangkan adanya Seishina dalam bayangan masa depannya membuatnya senang. "Entahlah. Mungkin nakal seperti Nijimura-san?"

"Aku nakal? Enak saja." Shuuzo mendengus, tak terima dikatai nakal. "Anak kita nanti pasti pemimpin yang hebat. Seperti ayahnya."

"Hmm. Pemimpin yang hebat tidak memukuli anggota timnya, Nijimura-san."

"Haizaki membutuhkan perlakuan _khusus_ agar tahu yang namanya disiplin."

"Oke, oke." Seishina terkekeh pelan, memutuskan untuk mengalah karena memang yang dikatakan Shuuzo itu benar adanya. "Kapten Nijimura memang yang terbaik."

"Tunggu saja." Nijimura merengkuh Seishina dalam sebuah pelukan, menatap mata sang kekasih dengan kilat antusias yang nyata. "Sebut aku hebat kalau aku berhasil memimpin keluarga kecil kita suatu hari nanti, Akashi."

Seishina lagi-lagi merona, merasa sangat bahagia mendengar kalimat kekasihnya. Dipeluknya tubuh Shuuzo erat-erat. "Ya, Kaptenku."

[END]


	3. Day 3

Sebuah fiksi untuk meramaikan **#NijiAkaWeek2K16**

 **Day 3 – Instinct/Seduction.**

Note: untuk yang ini, saya tidak menggunakan fem!Akashi seperti dua prompt yang sebelumnya, wkwk. Menggunakan dunia malam sebagai latar cerita. Warning, khusus untuk Day 3 **rated M**.

Sumber ide cerita: plotideas twitter.

Enjoy the story!

—

Menipu seseorang bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Akashi Seijuurou. Apalagi tikus-tikus buncit dan tante-tante kesepian yang haus belaian. Ia belum pernah gagal barang satu kalipun menipu dan mengeruk habis barang bawaan mereka yang berharga.

Masih di bar yang sama, ia duduk di sebuah bangku tinggi di depan meja bartender. Menghisap rokoknya sembari mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling, mencari mangsa. Bartender berambut perak di hadapannya menuangkan wine pada sebuah gelas, lalu meletakkannya di depan pemuda itu.

"Tumben kau masih disini, Akashi."

Atensi Seijuurou kini beralih pada Mayuzumi Chihiro, sang bartender, lalu meletakkan rokoknya pada tepian asbak sebelum merespon kalimat itu. "Belum ada yang menarik perhatianku."

"Heh." Sudut bibir Chihiro terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai mengejek di bibir. "Tidak biasanya kau pilih-pilih. Yang penting banyak uangnya, bukan?"

Seijuurou hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, lalu meraih gelas di depannya dan meminum habis isinya dalam sekali teguk.

Atensinya kembali tertuju pada si bartender saat bartender itu menyikutnya dan mengedikkan dagunya ke arah pintu masuk bar saat perhatian Seijuurou sudah terarah padanya. Seijuurou lalu mengikuti arah pandang Chihiro, menemukan seorang lelaki jangkung dengan rambut hitam legam tengah memasuki bar dan berjalan menembus kerumunan di lantai dansa.

"Namanya Nijimura Shuuzo, teman kampus. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan multinasional, alias konglomerat kelas atas. Masih single, tak tertarik pada perempuan." Chihiro tahu-tahu menjelaskan tanpa diminta, membuat kening Seijuurou berkerut heran. "Kau sedang mengumpankan temanmu padaku, begitu?"

"Tidak juga." Chihiro mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Hanya menyarankan, siapa tahu sesuai dengan seleramu."

"Heh." Seijuurou mendengus pelan, sebelum melompat turun dari bangkunya. "Akan kubagi setengah hasilnya padamu kalau memang aku dapat banyak dari temanmu itu, Chihiro."

"Oke. Semoga berhasil, kalau begitu." Chihiro menjawab setengah berteriak, memperhatikan punggung Seijuurou yang bergerak menjauh. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada kontak bernama Shuu.

 _To: Shuu._

 _Messages: Target sedang menuju ke arahmu._

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, ponselnya bergetar—pesan yang baru saja dikirimnya tadi mendapatkan balasan.

 _From: Shuu._

 _Messages: Siapkan minuman dan obatnya. Dosis tinggi, jangan lupa._

—

"Ow— _sorry_."

Seijuurou mengulas sebuah senyum tipis saat Nijimura Shuuzo, calon mangsanya, tak sengaja menabraknya. Keduanya kini berdiri berhadapan, menggerakkan tubuh secara random mengikuti musik diskotik di tengah-tengah lautan manusia. Seijuurou mengamati lelaki tersebut—dan menyadari bahwa Nijimura Shuuzo punya senyum yang menawan.

"Terpesona padaku, huh?"

Seijuurou mendengus pelan, diikuti dengan sebuah kekehan kecil. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat tertangkap basah mengamati Shuuzo diam-diam oleh yang bersangkutan. "Anda percaya diri sekali, Sir."

"Mengaku saja." Shuuzo mengulas sebuah senyum remeh—yang sialnya, sangat menggoda di mata Seijuurou. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah merapatkan tubuhnya pada Seijuurou, dan melingkarkan sebelah tangan pada pinggang Seijuurou untuk menahannya agar tidak menjauh. "Aku juga tertarik padamu, kalau boleh jujur."

Seijuurou menahan senyumnya, selagi tangannya mengelus kerah jas Shuuzo. Diluar senyumnya yang menawan, lelaki ini tak ada bedanya dengan yang lain. Seijuurou bahkan tak perlu repot-repot menggodanya lebih jauh, lelaki itu sudah jatuh dalam perangkapnya. Kalau begitu, buat apa berlama-lama? Langsung saja bawa ke kamar.

Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher kokoh Shuuzo. Sedikit berjinjit sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Shuuzo. "Anda tidak keberatan kutemani, Sir?"

"Tentu."

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Seijuurou dapat merasakan bibir Shuuzo bergerak liar di bibirnya, melumatnya dengan tergesa. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, balas melumat bibir Shuuzo sama liarnya, dengan sebelah tangan meremat rambut hitam lelaki itu. Melenguh pelan saat merasakan tangan Shuuzo meremas pinggangnya, disusul dengan lidah yang menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Ciuman itu terlepas beberapa saat kemudian, digantikan dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibir Seijuurou, sementara yang bersangkutan mengatur nafas. Manik heterokrom Seijuurou bertemu dengan manik abu-abu gelap milik Shuuzo.

"Aku Nijimura Shuuzo, omong-omong."

"Seijuurou." Seijuurou balas menggumam singkat. Tangannya bergerak turun, melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Shuuzo. "Disini terlalu ramai, Sir. Bisakah kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih privasi?"

"Tentu."Shuuzo tampak menyeringai senang. "Panggil Shuuzo saja, aku belum setua itu, Seijuurou."

—

Diantarkan oleh seorang bartender bernametag Mayuzumi Chihiro, Seijuurou dan Shuuzo kini duduk berhadapan di sebuah ruangan, ditemani sebotol wine di atas meja. Seijuurou menawarkan diri untuk menuangkan minuman, dan mencuri kesempatan untuk memasukkan obat tidur dosis tinggi pada gelas Shuuzo. Ia hampir tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Shuuzo mengambil gelasnya. Ia lalu mengambil gelasnya sendiri dan meneguknya untuk menyamarkan seringainya, agar Shuuzo tak curiga.

Inilah yang biasa dilakukannya. Menipu tikus-tikus kaya yang kesepian macam Shuuzo, menjebaknya dengan obat tidur dosis tinggi, lalu merampas semua uang yang dibawa mangsanya dan pergi setelahnya. Obat tidur dosis tinggi membuat mangsanya terlelap bahkan sebelum mereka sempat menyentuh Seijuurou. Cukup menyenangkan, bukan?

Atensi Seijuurou terfokus pada Shuuzo saat merasakan genggaman erat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Gelasnya terlepas dari tangannya—Shuuzo yang merebutnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Tangannya ditarik paksa, dan tubuhnya dihempas begitu saja di atas ranjang. Membuat senyum Seijuurou mengambang. "Kemarilah, Shuuzo-san. Ranjang ini rasanya dingin sekali kalau kutempati sendiri."

"Oh ya?" Shuuzo melangkah mendekat, menahan kedua tangan Seijuurou di sisi kepala dan menindihnya. "Aku merasa sangat _panas_ , kalau kau mau tahu."

Lagi, keduanya terlibat dalam sebuah ciuman liar yang menuntut. Seijuurou memejamkan mata—sedikit heran mengapa ciuman Shuuzo terasa sebegini memabukkannya. Shuuzo menggigit bibir Seijuurou, menghisapnya kuat hingga terdengar bunyi decak basah yang membangkitkan gairah.

Ciuman liar itu melambat beberapa saat kemudian. Pegangan di kedua pergelangan tangannya juga mengendur, diikuti dengan ambruknya tubuh Shuuzo di atas tubuhnya. Obat tidurnya sudah bekerja. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Seijuurou menyingkirkan tubuh Shuuzo dari atas tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, sebelum mulai memeriksa isi kantong dan melucuti barang-barang berharga milik Shuuzo.

Keningnya berkerut heran saat menemukan uang dalam jumlah besar di dompet Shuuzo. Nominalnya terlalu banyak. Normalnya, ia hanya akan menemukan uang tunai sekian ratus ribu yen di dompet—sementara sisanya, beberapa kartu kredit yang disusun rapi bersama kartu penduduk dan kartu nama.

 _Masa bodoh, lah_.

Seijuurou mengeluarkan semua uang tunai yang ditemukannya. Ia juga melepas jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Shuuzo—ia yakin harganya bisa sampai puluhan juta—lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik yang sudah di siapkannya. Menyimpannya di dalam saku jaket, ia lalu beranjak menuju pintu sebelum Shuuzo bangun.

 _Eh?_

Seijuurou mengerjap bingung—kenapa pintunya tak bisa dibuka? Seingatnya, ia dan Shuuzo sama sekali tak menguncinya tadi. Dicobanya memutar kenop pintu sekali lagi. Pintu itu masih tak bisa dibuka.

"Mau pergi begitu saja setelah merampokku, begitu? Tidak sopan sekali."

Seijuurou berjengit saat mendengar suara itu. Kepalanya menoleh, mendapati Shuuzo kini duduk di tepian ranjang dengan seulas senyum remeh di bibir. Sialan, bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu sudah bangun? Seharusnya, obat tidur itu bisa membuatnya tidur sampai lima jam kedepan.

Secara otomatis, kepalanya menoleh ke arah meja, dimana Shuuzo meletakkan gelasnya. Seijuurou membelalak terkejut saat menyadari bahwa gelas Shuuzo masih penuh. Isinya sama sekali tidak berkurang meski hanya setetes. Oh sialan—jadi Shuuzo hanya berpura-pura tidur?

"Aku sama sekali tak keberatan kau mengambil uang itu, Seijuurou." Shuuzo beranjak dari tempat tidur, melangkah lambat ke arahnya. "Tapi aku keberatan kalau waktu bermainku diganggu."

Shuuzo tiba-tiba merangsek maju dan mendorong Seijuurou hingga menabrak pintu. Seijuurou meringis menahan sakit, namun tia-tiba melenguh saat lutut Shuuzo menyentuh selangkangannya.

"Obat perangsangnya sudah bereaksi?" Shuuzo berbisik di telinga Seijuurou, sesekali menjilat dan menggigit daun telinganya. Seijuurou hanya bisa melenguh pasrah saat lutut Shuuzo kini semakin menekan wilayah pribadinya, seiring dengan munculnya denyar-denyar aneh yang semakin menjadi saat Shuuzo bersentuhan dengannya.

"Akh—sialan-"

"Nah—ayo bermain denganku sampai pagi, Seijuurou."

"Hentikan- AKH—S-Shuuzo—!"

—

"Oi, bangun, Akashi."

Seijuurou mengernyit sebelum membuka matanya. Dan kembali mengernyit saat merasakan pening di kepalanya, berikut dengan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Perlahan, kilas balik tentang kegiatannya semalam bersama lelaki berengsek bernama Shuuzo menyeruak memenuhi ingatannya. Membuatnya mengumpat kesal.

"Oi, Akashi. Kau baik?"

Seijuurou melirik ke arah seseorng yang ngotot membangunkannya. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sekali lagi, ia mengumpat.

"Temanmu itu sialan sekali, Chihiro."

"Oh ya?" Chihiro membantu Akashi berdiri, lalu melepas sprei ranjang yang—tolong jangan bertanya bagaimana rupanya dan seberapa banyak bekas-bekas bercinta yang tertinggal disana. "Tapi dari teriakanmu semalam, sepertinya kau _sangat_ menikmatinya." Ujarnya cuek, sambil memasukkan sprei yang baru saja dilepasnya ke dalam keranjang.

"Shut up—oh sial, dimana pakaianku?"

"Nih." Chihiro menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi pakaian kepada Seijuurou, buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Seijuurou bertanya. "Dari Shuu. Pakaianmu sudah robek tak berbentuk. Jadi pakai saja."

Sekali lagi, Seijuurou mengumpat.

"Dan ini—" Shihiro mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah surat. "Dari Shuuzo juga, tentu saja."

"Buang saja—"

"Tidak, dia memintaku menyerahkannya padamu dan memastikan agar kau membacanya."

Seijuurou meraih surat itu asal, lalu membukanya dan mulai membacanya. Keningnya berkerut dalam, dan matanya memancarkan ekspresi jijik yang sangat kentara, sebelum kembali mengumpat dengan suara keras.

"BRENGSEK!"

* * *

 _Lain kali, aku akan sangat senang jika kau memanggilku_ daddy _, Seijuurou. Sampai ketemu di ranjang lagi._

 _Shuuzo._

* * *

[END]


	4. Day 4

Sebuah fiksi untuk meramaikan **#NijiAkaWeek2K16**

 **Day 4 – Distance/Misunderstanding.**

Note: di prompt yang ini, fiknya saya bagi dua, namun ceritanya tetap nyambung. **Distance** bersetting saat mereka masih SMA (DI Rakuzan, ofc), dan **Misunderstanding** bersetting saat keduanya sudah jadi mahasiswa.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

 **DISTANCE**

* * *

"Amerika?"

Masih dengan ujung sumpit di bibir, Seishina menatap Shuuzo, kekasihnya, dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin sekolah. "Nijimura-san mau pergi ke Amerika?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Kini sumpit yang dipegangnya telah berpindah ke atas nampan makanannya. Menatap mata sang kekasih dengan raut penasaran.

"Ya, begitulah." Shuuzo hanya bergumam saat merespon. "Kau tahu, Akashi—ayahku butuh pengobatan yang lebih baik. Jadi—kami sepakat untuk membawanya ke Amerika. Sekeluarga. Menetap disana."

Ah.

Seishina mengulum senyumnya. Jadi ini alasan mengapa Shuuzo tampak gelisah dan lesu sejak tadi? "Lalu?" tanyanya polos. Shuuzo bukan tipe yang akan menjabarkan sebuah hal yang mengganggunya, terlebih karena Shuuzo tahu bahwa Seishina pasti menangkap maksudnya hanya dengan menceritakan intinya saja.

Karena itulah, Seishina jadi ingin sedikit _iseng_ pada kekasihnya ini.

Shuuzo mengerutkan kening. Tampak jengkel melihat respon kekasihnya. "Kau tahu maksudku, Akashi." Dengusnya pelan. Menyeruput es jeruknya dengan tak sabar.

Seishina—yang masih berlagak polos—mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tak melihat adanya masalah disana? Nijimura-san masih kelas dua, tidak masalah bukan kalau pindah ke Amerika?"

Shuuzo menghela nafas panjang. "Ini tentang kita, Akashi. Jangan membuatku menjelaskannya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita hanya akan terpisah benua, Nijimura-san." Ujarnya kalem. Manik merahnya memandang Shuuzo tepat di mata, dan ia dapat melihat kegelisahan yang nyata di manik kelabu kekasihnya. Shuuzo terdiam sejenak tanpa memutuskan kontak mata. Tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya segelisah ini sementara Seishina tampak sangat santai. "Kau tahu—hubungan jarak jauh agak sedikit rawan."

"Rawan rindu, rawan selingkuh. Begitu?"

Lagi, Shuuzo terdiam sejenak. Itulah yang ia khawatirkan—meski bukan berarti Shuuzo menuduh Seishina akan bermain di belakangnya. "Aku tidak menuduhmu, oke? Aku hanya sedikit—khawatir, Akashi."

"Aku tahu. Aku pun khawatir." Seishina tersenyum simpul. Mengambil kembali sumpitnya dan melanjutkan makan siangnya. "Tapi aku percaya pada Nijimura-san. Aku percaya, jarak tak akan memberi pengaruh buruk pada hubungan kita."

Shuuzo tertegun mendengarnya. Seishina mampu mengenyahkan rasa khawatirnya dan mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu percaya padanya. Ia lantas malu sendiri. Ia tentu percaya pada Seishina. Lantas, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

"Kita—akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Senyum Seishina melebar. "Nijimura-san seperti perempuan saja, suka mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak." Godanya seraya tertawa kecil. Wajah Shuuzo tampak kesal mendengarnya—namun Seishina bersumpah ia bisa menemukan rona merah tipis di wajah kesal kekasihnya.

"Kau berisik, Akashi!"

* * *

 **MISUNDERSTANDING**

[ **note:** tulisan yang dicetak miring, berarti itu pembicaraan via telepon ya.]

* * *

" _Sei-chan sudah tiba di apartemen?"_

"Belum, kaa-san." Seishina menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi ponsel yang menempel ke telinga, sebelah tangannya yang lain menyetop taksi pertama yang dilihatnya sementara kopernya dibiarkan berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku baru keluar dari bandara."

" _Nijimura-kun menjemputmu?"_

"Tidak." Jawabnya kalem sambil mendudukkan diriya di bangku belakang taksi tersebut. "Aku ingin memberinya kejutan, kaa-san. Lagipula, aku yakin Nijimura-san sedang ada kelas."

" _Ah, begitu."_ Ada jeda sejenak sebelum suara ibunya kembali terdengar. Seishina memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat apartemennya pada supir taksi. _"Jangan sampai tersesat, Sei-chan. Hubungi kakakmu kalau itu terjadi."_

"Aku tidak akan tersesat, lagipula, nii-san ada rapat penting hari ini." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kaa-san terlalu khawatir. Aku sudah besar."

" _Tak ada ibu yang tak khawatir saat anak perempuannya berpergian seorang diri ke negeri orang, Nak, demi Tuhan."_ Seishina tak mampu menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya mendengar gerutuan khawatir khas ibunya. _"Kedua anakku, rupanya lebih tertarik tinggal di negeri orang ketimbang di rumah sendiri. Ibu jadi kesepian.."_

"Kaa-san jangan bicara begitu.." sebersit rasa bersalah merayap ke dalam relung hatinya. Keinginannya untuk melanjutkan studi di Amerika, lima puluh persennya adalah karena ia ingin bertemu dan melanjutkan studi di tempat yang sama dengan Nijimura Shuuzo, kekasihnya. Ah—Seishina mendadak merasa seperti anak durhaka saja. "Aku akan rajin pulang saat libur panjang nanti, kaa-san."

" _Ibu hanya bercanda, Nak. Ibu tak akan menghalangi impianmu."_ Seishina nyaris tak mampu menahan haru saat mendengarnya. _"Jangan nakal, ya? Dan sampaikan salam ibu untuk Nijimura-kun, Sei-chan."_

"Tentu, kaa-san."

Sambungan telepon terputus, tepat sebelum taksinya berhenti dan sang supir memberitahunya bahwa mereka sudah sampai di alamat yang dimaksud. Seishina menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum keluar dari taksi itu dan bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen yang akan ditinggalinya.

—

Lantai 9, kamar nomor 4.

Seishina berdiri di depan pintu apartemen itu dan menekan belnya. Itu adalah apartemen yang ditinggali Shuuzo. Ia sendiri tinggal di lantai yang sama, di apartemen nomor 9, sementara kakaknya tinggal di nomor 7. Seharusnya, sesuai dengan informasi yang diberikan Shuuzo tiga hari yang lalu, Shuuzo sudah seharusnya kembali dari kampus di jam-jam segini. Namun, pintu apartemen itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Mungkin masih di jalan, Seishina meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah balkon. Berdiri di sana sementara matanya memandang ke bawah, memperhatikan kendaraan yang berseliweran di jalanan. Tak lama kemudian, netra merahnya menangkap sosok Shuuzo keluar dari dalam bus dan berjalan bersama dua orang temannya ke dalam gedung. Seishina tersenyum tipis, kembali ke depan apartemen kekasihnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

Ah, rasanya ia sudah rindu sekali. Dua tahun dihabiskannya tanpa bertemu Shuuzo, mau tak mau membuat rindunya berlipat ganda. Ia jadi tak sabar ingin segera bertemu Shuuzo.

Dentingan lift terdengar, berikut dengan suara-suara berisik menyusul kemudian. Seishina melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni menutupi sebelah mata berjalan keluar dari lift—Seishina mengenalinya, ia pernah melihat lelaki itu di foto yang dikirimkan padanya; itu teman sekamar Shuuzo. Seishina menegakkan badannya saat endengar suara Shuuzo semakin jelas diikuti dengan kemunculannya. Lelaki itu berjalan mundur—nampaknya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Ia sudah akan beranjak menghampirinya saat seseorang muncul, memeluk Shuuzo erat dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir kekasihnya.

Matanya melebar, dan tubuhnya membeku seketika karena terkejut. "N-nijimura-san?"

—

"Tatsuya, sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Profesor Arthur?"

Shuuzo melirik rekannya sementara ia memimpin jalan memasuki lift. Himuro Tatsuya, teman satu kelasnya, menghembuskan nafas berat. "Belum dapat referensinya, Shuu. Kau sendiri?"

"Belum juga." Shuuzo tampak mendengus, matanya melirik kesal pada temannya yang lain. "Alex, kau seharusnya membantu kami."

Yang dipanggil Alex, melantunkan sebuah tawa saat mendengar keluhan Shuuzo. Ia gadis manis berambut pirang yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Mata hijaunya tampak cantik meski terhalang kacamata berbingkai merah muda. "Tugas itu bukan yang tersulit, Shuu. Masa mau minta bantuanku?"

"Ayolah, _sen-pai_." Shuuzo merengut tepat saat pintu lift terbuka. Tatsuya melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu, sementara Shuuzo melangkah mundur—nampaknya masih bersikeras meminta Alex untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas. "Kutraktir apapun yang kau mau sampai puas, kalau kau bantu kami. Iya kan, Tatsuya?"

"Eeeh benarkah?" Mata hijau itu berbinar kesenangan saat mendengar kata _trakir-apa-saja_. Gadis itu merangkul leher Shuuzo dengan semangat sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di bibir yang bersangkutan. "Kubantu, kalau begitu, Shuu!"

"Oi! Ck, sudah kubilang jangan cium-cium sembarangan!"

"Oi, Shuu."

"Apa?!" Shuuzo masih bersikeras melepaskan diri dari Alex saat Tatsuya menepuk bahunya dan memanggilnya. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari kawannya, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Alex menuju Tatsuya, yang dengan segera mengedikkan dagunya ke sebuah arah. Diikutinya arah yang ditunjuk Tatsuya, dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia menemukan Seishina tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"N-nijimura-san?"

Shuuzo bisa menangkap ekspresi terkejut di wajah Seishina. Hmm—yang seharusnya terkejut Shuuzo, bukan? Karena Seishina tiba-tiba muncul di Amerika? Kenapa Seishina memandangnya seperti itu?

Tunggu—jangan-jangan Seishina melihat Alex menciumnya?

—

Sungguh, Seishina rasanya ingin kabur sekarang juga. Melihat Shuuzo dicium perempuan lain—rasanya sungguh tak menyenangkan. Namun, entah kenapa, kakinya tak mau bergerak. Bahkan saat Shuuzo—yang panik saat melihatnya—membawanya masuk ke apartemen.

Disinilah Seishina sekarang. Duduk di dalam apartemen Shuuzo dengan perasaan kacau balau. Shuuzo membawakannya segelas cokelat panas dan duduk di hadapannya, namun tak ada yang bicara. Seishina masih membisu sementara Shuuzo tampak kesulitan merangkai kata-kata.

"Akashi—apa yang kau lihat, itu semua hanya kesalahpahaman, oke?" Shuuzo akhirnya mulai menjelaskan. Nada suaranya masih terdengar panik, meski lelaki itu berusaha menjelaskan setenang mungkin. Seishina masih enggan menatapnya—sepertinya gadis itu masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. "Dia Alex, kakak tingkat dan tetangga sebelah. Yeah—dia orang Amerika. Kau tahu—err, dia punya hobi aneh. Dia suka mencium semua orang, asal kau tahu. Bukan hanya aku."

Namun Seishina masih diam saja. Seolah penjelasan Shuuzo tak ada artinya.

"Akashi. Ayolah—kau harus percaya padaku."

Seishina mendongakkan kepala. Bertemu pandang dengan Shuuzo, lalu memutus kontak mata mereka lagi. "Aku.. selalu percaya pada Nijimura-san." Gumamnya, nyaris tak terdengar. Itu membuat Shuuzo semakin tak tenang. Pasalnya, Seishina masih menolak menatapnya. Putus asa, ia beralih duduk ke lantai. Berusaha menemukan sepasang manik merah milik Seishina yang tersembunyi di balik helaian rambut berwarna serupa. "Maafkan aku, karena memberimu sambutan semacam ini."

Seishina masih tak bergeming. Matanya terus saja menghindari tatapan dari Shuuzo.

"Kau tahu—aku senang melihatmu disini." Shuuzo masih tak menyerah. Masih menatap mata Seishina sembari menggenggam tangannya. "Namun, akan lebih baik jika kau marah sekarang, daripada terus mendiamkanku begini."

Seishina, akhirnya membalas tatapan Shuuzo. Hatinya mencelos begitu menemukan iris merah cantik itu berselimut air mata. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Shuuzo melihat Seishina menangis. Dan dirinya lah penyebab tangisan itu.

"Dia... teman Nijimura-san. Tapi memanggil Nijimura-san begitu akrab dan—dan dia... mencium Nijimura-san.."

Kini giliran Shuuzo yang terdiam. Ia membiarkan Seishina terus berbicara, mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"aku hanya.. hanya..." Seishina menggigit bibirnya, tangannya terangkat untuk menutup matanya yang kini dibanjiri air mata. Ia tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Tak sanggup melanjutkannya. Hatinya terasa sesak oleh sebuah perasaan yang ia artikan sebagai rasa cemburu. Selama mereka menjalin hubungan, Shuuzo tak pernah sekalipun menciumnya. Melihat Shuuzo dicium orang lain tentu membuatnya sangat terguncang, bukan? Salahkah jika ia merasa cemburu?

Shuuzo merengkuh tubuh Seishina dalam pelukan. "Maaf—maafkan aku." Diusapnya bagian belakang kepala Seishina, bermaksud menenangkannya. Ditatapnya mata Seishina dalam-dalam setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Seishina.

Ciuman pertama mereka.

Terasa aneh, namun menyenangkan. Seishina dapat merasakan debaran jantung Shuuzo yang menggila dari telapak tangannya. Kekasihnya luar biasa gugup, dan kentara sekali berusaha menahan diri. Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, ia bisa melihat rona merah semu di wajah sang kekasih.

"Kuharap ini tak membuatmu salah paham. Aku—aku selalu khawatir aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri saat aku berpikir ingin menciummu. Dan ternyata itu memang benar." Shuuzo mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan wajah yang semakin merah. "Akan kuperingatkan Alex untuk tidak menciumku sembarangan."

"Hmm." Seishina bergumam sembari mengangguk pelan. "Maafkan sikap kekanakanku, Nijimura-san.."

"Jadi.. kita baikan?"

Seishina terkekeh pelan. Diusapnya sisa air matanya dengan punggung tangan seraya mengangguk. Shuuzo tampak tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Ehm—Nijimura-san tak perlu menahan diri kalau memang ingin, eng, menciumku."

Seishina mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain setelah kalimat itu terucap. Wajahnya merona tipis saat mengatakannya.

Hei, Seishina. Tidak sadarkah kau bahwa kalimatmu tadi bisa membangunkan setan di dalam diri kekasihmu, Nak?

[END]


End file.
